The Tale of the Devilish Twin
by yukino 15
Summary: a one sided yaoi but it will turn into straight in the later chapters... kaoru and hikaru have met a person who could distinguish them long before they have met haruhi...
1. Futago No Hime

**Futago No Hime (The Twin's Princess)**

**! Through out the story, in first person, it would be depending on the character's observation, except the phone conversations.**

"Hikaru," I said, trying to wake my sleeping brother up, "Hikaru!" He slowly opened his eyes, slightly blinded by the sunlight, "What is it, Kaoru?" Hearing my name from my other half, I replied, "School. It's Monday." "School?" he groaned, "What school?" He was still half asleep. I laughed inside, seeing how cute he looks like. As he caught glimpse of the clock on our nightstand, he suddenly sat up, "Oh shit! School. I overslept," and went straight to the bathroom. I couldn't stop my laughter anymore and let it out. "What're you laughing about?" Hikaru yelled. "Gomen, Hikaru," I said, wiping my tears away, _But you look kinda… cute._

As soon as we were running through the corridors, we heard the chime. "We have to think of a reason why we're late," Hikaru told me and I nodded in reply. The 'we' he uses this time only refers to 'you, Kaoru'. We both knew that I'm better in making excuses, especially at times like this. Well, whenever Hikaru is the one telling the reason, he always screws it up. Am I good in acting? Maybe… in hiding my true feelings for Hikaru. We turned at the corner and saw our first period teacher chatting with another teacher. Knowing that he hasn't entered the room yet, "Made it in a nick of time," my twin said, looking back at me smiling before entering the back door. (Actually, there is a front door and back door.) I smiled back and followed him. Who can't resist smiling back at him? That gorgeous smile of his. To me, Hikaru's the most beautiful thing in the world… And, next to him is Aya, Takahashi Aya, our best friend. I sat next to her and smiled, though trying to catch my breath. "You made it, Kaoru-kun," she said. "Yeah. We're late 'coz Hikaru overslept," I said between breaths. I looked to my left and saw that Hikaru left a seat between us. _Hikaru can't be possibly mad at me, does he? _I thought, _I remember that Kurekano was talking with him a while ago, _"The seat plan has changed?" It's the first day of classes and the seat plan is supposed to be the same unless there's a new student who's going to be included in our class. Aya nodded, "There's a special student named Fujioka Haruhi who's going to sit between you and Hikaru-kun." Meanwhile, I saw a brown haired guy with glasses, wearing the sweater, coming in from the back door and sitting between me and my brother. At the instant, I became irritated at him but I made sure that I don't show my feelings. I don't know why I'm being irritated at him, though.

I sighed heavily and stretched my arms up in the air as the last period of the day finally ended. I watched the special student walk out of the room. Not aware that I was showing my irritation, Hikaru tapped my shoulder, "What's the matter?" "N-No. Nothing's wrong," I quickly stood up, "Let's go." I know Hikaru definitely knew that I'm telling a lie but let it go. "Manager," Hikaru called, "We're going." Aya nodded and said goodbye to her friends. The Host Club originally doesn't have a manager when it's formed but because of our suggestion, Kyouya-sempai and Dono approved it.

_**Flashback… One year ago**_

It was the first meeting of the Host Club and we gathered sitting along the long table. Hikaru's blue cell phone rang. He flipped it open and answered…

"Hello?"

"Hikaru-kun, I got lost. I can't find the Third Music Room," Aya said.

"Huh? I gave you directions, right?"

"But I got confused on it."

Hikaru sighed heavily, "Well—" "Who is it?" I asked, intentionally interrupting him, "Is it Aya?" He quickly handed me the phone, "Here." Obviously he's pissed off, I could tell. "Aya couldn't understand my directions," he said. "Oh," I nodded in understanding, _I thought that he was mad at me for interrupting._

"Aya, this is Kaoru."

"Kaoru-kun, I'm lost."

"Where are you?"

"At the cafeteria."

"Stay there. We'll pick you up."

"Un. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Ah. Don't worry about it. There aren't customers yet."

I handed back the blue cell phone to my annoyed brother, "I'm going to pick Aya up. Wanna come?" He still kept silent, as if thinking about it. "Well," he replied, "ok."

We came back at the music room, after a while, with Aya. Dono got himself a red rose, which no doubt was from a vase somewhere and handed it to Aya, "O-hime-sama, though we're still closed, we appreciate for you coming early. Irasshaimase." Hikaru and I hugged her and said, "Dame, Dono. She's ours." "She only came here to visit," Hikaru said. "Not to designate," I added. "As long as she doesn't disturb us from our preparation, that would be fine," Kyouya-sempai said while writing at his clipboard. "Yey!" We rejoiced, since we won't be doing anything and have time to chat with Aya. "But you only told me to come here," Aya mumbled. Ignoring her, we half dragged her to a couch and sat on her either side. "The twins seem happy," Dono said, "They look like a snob when they're alone." "Probably because of that girl," Kyouya-sempai said, looking at us.

After some minutes, Kyouya-sempai clapped his hands to get our attention, "Time to work, our customers could be here in any minute." "Already?" Hikaru sighed, "Come on, Kaoru. Aya just stay here." The said girl blinked, which made her cuter, "Eh? Ii no ka?" Hani-sempai nodded, "It's okay, Aya-chan. Nee, Takashi?" "Aa," the tall junior said.

This continued a few more days. Aya visiting us at the music room and letting her stay until the Club is closed. An idea struck us one day, since we want Aya to join the Host Club no matter what. Of course, we knew she couldn't be a host.

"Nee, Nee, Dono?" Hikaru and I called, "We've got an interesting idea. Wanna hear?" He looked at us. Taking it as a 'yes', we said, "Let's make Aya the club's manager. "Manager?" Dono repeated. "It's going to be too much troublesome…," Hikaru said and I continued, "… if Kyouya-sempai had to work as a host and as a boss." Kyouya-sempai pushed up his glasses, "I don't need any help but at some time I could use one." Dono flicked his hair, "Well does everyone agree?" and raised his hand. Hikaru and I both raised our hands, "Agree!" Hani-sempai, who was sitting on Mori-sempai's shoulders, waved his hands in the air, "Bokura mou. Bokura mou." Kyouya-sempai proceeded on writing on his clipboard, "Everyone is in agreement." "Then, Takahashi Aya, of 3rd year Junior High Class A, is the official manager of the Host Club," Dono announced. Hikaru and I hugged each other in joy, "Wai!" A knock was heard from the door and was opened. Speaking of which, it was Aya. We, Hikaru and I, danced our way to Aya's either side and put our arm around her shoulder, "You're now our new manager, Aya!" She blinked, "Manager?" We nodded as we smiled widely. "But I—" "You don't want Kyouya-sempai to get mad, do you?" Aya turned to look at the shadow king and saw him looking back at her, the light on his glasses making his expression unknown. Aya sighed heavily, "Well, ok. I'll be your manager."

_**End of Flashback**_

I smiled as I recalled it. Aya, since we were seven years old, came into our world and tries to change us little by little. Well, actually it's a two-way. Hikaru and I… made Aya smile for the first time while she takes away the lock to our world.

The door of the Third Music Room finally opened, revealing our first customer of the day as… as guy? _Wait, _I thought, _That is… Fujioka Haruhi, the scholar student?!_

Aya looked to see the commotion as she heard Dono's continuous babbling about his handsomeness. "Shitsurei shimasu," the scholar said and exits. Instead, Hani-sempai quickly grabbed his arm, "Hey, Haru-chan, Haru-chan. Are you a hero? That's awesome." "I'm not a hero. I'm a special student," then he shouted at the loli-shota, "Wait. Who are you calling Haru-chan?!" Aya sighed and walked towards Kyouya-sempai who smiled and turned back to watch the scene. I looked at the two, _Is something's happening that none of us know? _(I think you already knew what Aya is thinking by this clue.) "But I didn't expect the famous bookworm to be gay… So what type do you fancy? Wild type? Loli-shota type? Little devil type? Cool type?" Dono asked, introducing each of us, hosts. "Y-You got it all wrong. I was just searching for a quiet place to study," the confused scholar said. "Or," the lord tilted Fujioka's chin, "How about me? Wanna try?" He suddenly jumped back in surprise and accidentally bumped into the expensive Rune's vase… CRASH!

"Tamaki-sempai, you don't have to be rude at him," Aya said as Fujioka collapsed. "So you are saying that we don't have to let her pay?" Kyouya-sempai asked sharply. "It's not that—" Aya's cell phone suddenly rang. She quickly excused herself from us and went out of the room.

"Aya is taking it too long," I said. "Let's go check on her," Hikaru suggested. I nodded in agreement and both of us headed for the door. "Minna-san!" Aya said, bursting the door open and hitting Hikaru and I flat on our faces. "Ah! Gomensai," she apologized, "Something important has come up. I have to go." "Eh? You're going already?" we asked. She nodded, "It's urgent." "If you have to go that badly, then you can," Kyouya-sempai said, still writing on his clipboard. "Thanks. Ja ne," and she quickly ran through the corridors. _I wonder what would be so urgent that she had to leave the club, _I thought.

_**Third POV**_

The car came to a halt when it almost hit a guy crossing. "Watch it!" the guy angrily said and walked to the back of the car. "But it's a green light," the driver, Hashiba, said. Without the two, Hashiba and Aya, knowing, that guy has put some kind of device at the back of the car. "Hashiba-san," Aya called from the back, "What happened?" "It's nothing, Aya-sama," he replied, "Are you hurt?" The girl shook her head, "No." Thus, Hashiba continued to drive. After a while, his eyes caught glimpse from the rear mirror a toy car following close though no one's controlling it, "There's something weird about this." Aya heard her not-so-old driver's mumble (He's only 25) and asked, "Something weird?" "Please tighten your seatbelt, Aya-sama," he said, "I'm going to speed up."

No matter how many turns they went, the toy car kept on following them. _This is bad, _Hashiba thought. He found an empty warehouse and parked the car inside it. "H-Hashiba-san?" the poor Aya called, confused on what is happening. "Get out of the car quickly," he said as he was unfastening his seatbelt. Aya nodded and quickly got out of the car. Hashiba put his boss away from the car… 3….. 2….. 1….. BOOM!

Aya gained consciousness and saw Hashiba before her. "Are you all right, Aya-sama?" he asked, like a concerned servant to his master. Aya slowly nodded, trying to recompose herself. She noticed that she was being leaned to the wall by Hashiba who was in front of her. Realizing what just happened, she asked, "Hashiba-san, are you ok?" "Yes, I'm ok," he replied, despite his back was being burned from the explosion. "Man! The Takahashi girl isn't dead?" a voice said. The two looked and saw a bunch of guys holding either guns or steels. Hashiba was immediately pulled away from Aya. "Well then, let's get started, boys," a big guy, who seems to be their leader, said. Aya shivered in fear, wondering what they would do to her.

_**Back to Kaoru's POV**_

****Hikaru slumped to our bed, "Ah, I'm tired!" I sat beside him, "Me too. A lot of customers were there than I thought." "I wonder what happened to Aya," Hikaru thought aloud, "I sent her a mail (text message but it's called mail in animes) to call us whenever she got home." "And she hasn't called yet?" I asked. My twin nodded as he closed his eyes, "But she replied on my mail when she was still on her way home. She said that someone mysterious called on her phone and said that her parents were captured by him." I stared up at the ceiling, _I'm having a bad feeling about this. _Suddenly, Hikaru's phone rang, making me jump in surprise. "It's Kyouya-sempai," he said as he reached for his phone. Each Host Club member has a different ring tone so we would know who it is, especially when Dono is overreacting over his super overreacting mind… I guess that was too much.

"Hello, Kyouya-sempai?"

"Hikaru, I need you to go to our hospital. Take Kaoru with you."

"What is it? Do we have to dress as doctors and nurses tomorrow at the Host Club?"

"No," he replied sternly, "Something happened to Aya. Good thing someone brought her and her driver to our hospital."

"What happened to her?! Is she okay?!"

"She's in a comatose."

Hikaru fell still. "Hikaru," I worriedly placed my hand on his lap.

"Hikaru," Kyouya-sempai said, snapping Hikaru back to his senses.

"We'll head there right away," and hanged up his phone.

"Go where?" I asked, "We have a curfew." "Fuck that curfew," he said angrily, "We have to go to Aya." My now hot tempered brother dragged me out of his room, "Kyouya-sempai said that she's in a comatose." _Aya is? _I thought, _It can't be. Please God don't make our treasure disappear in our lives… Please._

---

Translations:

Aa

Yeah

Bokura mou.

Us too.

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dame, Dono.

No way, my lord.

Dono (can also be pronounced as Tono so either is correct)

Dono roughly means "lord".

Gomenasai.

Sorry.

Ii no ka?

Is it okay?

Irasshaimase

Welcome.

Ja ne.

See you.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection

Minna-san

Everyone

Nee, Dono.

Say, my lord.

Nee, Takashi?

Right, Takashi?

-sempai

Upperclassman

Shitsurei shimasu.

Excuse me.

Un.

Yes/Okay

Wai!

Yey!


	2. The Day We Met

**The Day We Met**

"Kyouya-sempai," both Hikaru and I said together. We finally found Aya's room after running into countless rooms. We were so worried that we haven't thought of asking where her room is. The dark shadow king of our Host Club, now turned into his softer side, turned to look at us and back to our manager. We saw her pale body with many wires on her, respirator and such. "A student also from Ouran brought her here, knowing that Aya-kun knows me," Kyouya-sempai said, "She was beaten up by a hired gang. During the operation, we discovered that she has heart problems. Something like a 'hole in her heart,' the doctors said."

Kyouya-sempai left around 11 PM. We received a call from our mom and we pleaded her to let us spend the night with Aya. We can't leave her like this, not in her condition right now. Staying on either side of Aya, I concluded that we haven't been this worried to anyone but Aya. Never in our life did we worry about anyone else. Well, I was always the worried one it's Hikaru who hasn't been worried. I squeezed our princess's hand. Since that time we began to like her, we never wanted her to leave us alone.

**_Flashback (7 years old)_**

"Kaoru," Hikaru said, "I heard the maids saying that the visitor tomorrow is Mama's best friend." "So if their child is a girl, Mama will make her marry one of us, huh?" I hugged my knees closer to my chest, _I don't want anyone to get closer to us… We don't want to get hurt again._

"Oh what a cute girl you have, Shinichirou," mom said to her best friend. The girl and the only child of the Takahashi family, Aya, just stared but politely replies on mom's invading questions. _She looks… empty, _I thought as I looked into her emotionless eyes. "Hikaru, Kaoru," mom turned to us, "Go play with her, okay?"

"This is boring," Hikaru blurted out. It has been about 15 minutes yet none of us even spoke yet. "Nee, Kaoru," he looked at me, "Do you know any ghost stories?" I smiled widely, getting his idea of scaring Aya her hairs out. Both of us always think the same, as if we share one brain. We stood up and told Aya to come with us to story tell in a dark room.

"And then," Hikaru paused, "he looked at the mirror… only to see… a bloody girl glaring back at him!" A shiver ran up to my spine but I tried to cover it up, "Hikaru that was wicked." My twin laughed and looked at Aya. She was still staring back, not even a hint of being scared. Hikaru put his hands on his hip, "Are you even scared?" Aya blinked her two round eyes, "I'm scared." Like a scientist getting a conclusion on the experiment, I asked her, "Don't you even know how to show that you're happy or angry?" "No," was her reply. Giving up in trying to scare her, Hikaru and I sighed. Then it clicked to us, "Let's play 'Which is Hikaru-kun?' game." "You mean I'm going to point out which one is Hikaru and Kaoru?" Both of us nodded and hid behind a large wardrobe, went back (switching positions) asking, "Which Hikaru-kun?" She looked at us, from Hikaru to Kaoru and back again. "This is Kaoru. This is Hikaru," Aya said, pointing from right, to left. Our eyes widened as she guessed it right. _It can't be right, _I thought, _It has got to be a lucky guess. _"Wrong," I said. "Got it wrong, Aya," Hikaru said. "Eh? But isn't Kaoru a little gentle than Hikaru?" she asked. It's Hikaru and my turn to blink this time. "Stop kidding!" we said in unison. She looked down, "Gomenasai. I didn't mean to offend you."

"That Takahashi Aya," Hikaru said while reading his manga, "Could she be the one Onee-san hasn't thought of appearing in our lives?" I looked at him, "The person who could differentiate us? Un. She may be the one we are looking for."

"Aya-sama," a maid called as we entered her room, "Your friends are here to visit you." She was on the lanai (terrace?) looking up the sky, "Friends?" The instant she saw Hikaru and I, she let out a silent 'oh.' When the maid already exited, we walked towards her. "Aya," Hikaru looked at the floor, "we… uh… We-We're sorry about yesterday." "We didn't mean to get angry at you. We're just surprised that someone got it right," I explained. Aya looked at us, "It's all right. I'm not holding a grudge or anything." I felt myself smile, _Hontou ni yasashii no hito da ne. _To light up the silent atmosphere, Hikaru said, "Ano ne, Aya-chan. There's no crime in smiling you know." He pulled her lip's sides to her cheeks. Thought Hikaru wanted to make her look like smiling, she looks funny in some way. I let out a little giggle. She pulled my brother's hands away and sighed. I could sense something wrong so I asked, "What's wrong? Is something holding back from showing your emotions?" She flinched as she heard 'something holding back.' Our frowning friend turned away, "It's nothing." Hikaru and I looked at each other. I saw her right arm bandaged and gasped, "That arm wasn't bandaged yesterday. What happened?" She shook her head, "It's nothing. It's just an accident."

_**End of Flashback**_

Sunlight shone through the curtains. I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them. I looked around, _That's right. I'm in the hospital. _I gazed over Aya, "She's still asleep?" I asked myself, "Don't ever die on us, hime."

"Hikaru and Kaoru are amazingly quiet," Haruhi exclaimed, "Could something have happened to them?" "Takahashi Aya is in a comatose," Kyouya-sempai put down his clipboard and looked at us, "The police are still investigating on the case, Hikaru, Kaoru." Hikaru still stared up the ceiling, "Eh?" I remained silent resting my chin on my knee. "I hope Aya-chan is going to be okay," Hani-sempai said while playing with his bunny. Hikaru and I both sighed heavily. Getting annoyed, the shadow king closed his clipboard loud enough for everyone to hear, "If the two of you will keep this attitude until the customers arrive, I will force you to leave now." "Hika-chan. Kao-chan," our oldest member of the club worriedly said, "I'm sure Aya-chan doesn't want you to worry too much of her." We looked back at him. I felt a hand touching my shoulder. I turned my back and saw Dono smiling gently at us. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks, _Why does he smile too gentle next to Hikaru? _"It's going to be all right," he said and nodded knowingly at us. "Kyouya-sempai," Haruhi said, "Who is this Aya? She seems like a very important person." Kyouya-sempai pushed up his glasses, "Didn't you know? She's the Host Club's manager, one of your classmates." The natural-type guy, or should I say girl, blinked, "Oh. So she's that Takahashi Aya." "My fellow subjects, we will visit Aya-kun after the Host Club is closed," Dono announced then turned to Hikaru and I, "So she would be happy and come back to us." I smiled, "Un. Let's. Nee, Hikaru?" I saw him lighten up. I screamed inside, _Hikaru, why are you so darn handsome?! _From the corner of eye, I saw Kyouya-sempai push up his glasses, "It seems like everyone is back to normal."

**Third person POV**

Takahashi Shinichirou, Aya's father, arrived at his beloved daughter's room. From the look of his face, anyone could say that he's awfully tired, mix it up with worry. "Aya," he stroke her tender cheek, "It's a good thing that your mother isn't around anymore or she would have gone insane again." Shinichirou closed his eyes and smiled sadly, "Please wake up, Aya."

---

Translations:

Ano ne

You know

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dono (can also be pronounced as Tono so either is correct)

Dono roughly means "lord".

Gomenasai

Sorry

Hime

Princess

Hontou ni yasashii no hito da ne.

She's/He's really a kind person.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Nee

Hey.

Onee-san

Elder sister

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-sempai

Upperclassman

Un.

Yes/Okay


	3. Until the End of Suffering

**Until the End of Sufferings**

_**Flashback (5 years ago)**_

"Aya-chan, nani yo are?" Hikaru pointed at her cheek showing a cut. "Oh, this?" she touched it and winced at the pain, "It's nothing." "Really. What happened? Your eyes are red too," I said, "Tell us what happened." "Ah, look," Aya pulled out a book from the shelf, "This is what we're looking for." "Aya," my handsome brother, _he looks more handsome when making a face XD,_ pouted, "Don't change the subject." She began to frown, "I… don't want to remember it. Not now." _Not now? _I repeated in my mind, _What does she mean by 'not now'? Is it something she doesn't want us to know? _"Oi, Kaoru," Hikaru called, snapping me out from my thoughts, "Come on and help us work on the project." U-Un."

Throughout the time we were making out project, my mind drifts back on what Aya said. I was spacing out every now and then, while Hikaru brings me back to reality. "Something bothering you, Kaoru?" my elder twin asked after we left the Takahashi mansion. I nodded, "Un. About Aya… Why doesn't she want to tell us about her injuries? It's pretty obvious that she's hiding something." He rubbed his chin, "I noticed that too. But why is that?" I shrugged, "Saa. But I hope we will find it out some time." Hikaru nodded in agreement, "It's harder if she would only keep it to herself, especially when we have been her best friends since three years ago."

"Aya, would you please help me in our homework in History?" one of our classmates said. "Sure," and she followed him to her seat. Hikaru, together with me, watched Aya teaching our 'troubled' classmate.

This routine is the same almost every school day. Our classmates ask our top student, Aya, some questions on various subjects. Well, most guys are only flirting with her all the time. Why? It's because of her family prestige. Family prestige is one of the reasons why Hikaru and I stay away from others. People only make friends, only aiming and their eyes on the opposite's family prestige. The Takahashi family is almost as rich as the Ootori family from their many businesses, mainly on car imports and exports and on computer software development. To think about it, could she handle alone those large business including the minor ones? Maybe…

Aya finally finished 'tutoring' our classmate and sat beside us. "You don't have to teach that guy," Hikaru said, leaning on Aya. _Our fear of losing someone, _I thought, "Hikaru's right." "Why not?" she confusingly asked. "Because because," I muttered. We want Aya to remain in our own little world; furthermore, we don't want anyone else to enter.

"When is the submission of our project anyway? Hikaru asked, maybe intending to lighten the atmosphere. "I remember sensei said it's on the first week of October," I replied. "Two more weeks, huh?" Aya said. "Ja, we'll continue the project at your house," the two of us said. "Why at our place again?" Aya asked. "We don't want to get stuck in our house," we said.

**Third Person POV**

"Tsubaki," Aya called the Head Usher, "Could you prepare some snack? Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are coming soon." "Understood," the old lady replied. With that, Aya went upstairs, proceeding to her room to compile their unfinished project. "Aya," a faint voice that could hardly be heard said. Recognizing that voice, as her mother she fears most, she slowly turned around and saw her greatest fear hiding the door to her room. "Come here," she said. With her mellow toned voice, no one could easily explain why Aya feared her mother. The trembling Aya slowly walked towards her mother. "How was your day, Aya?" she asked. "F-Fine," she replied. She wanted to dash away right now before it's too late, but her feet refused to move. "Are you going out with your friends?" another question came. "No," her voice trembled along with her body, "They're coming over so we could work on our project."

Then it snapped. A vase came flying towards Aya, hitting her head. "NO ONE IS COMING OVER!" her mother shouted, who unreasonably feared that someone could take away all the money and treasures from the mansion. Aya attempted to get back to her feet but failed. She can't open her eyes because of the blood that was continuously flowing from her forehead, _So this is the end, _then her eyelids slowly closed.

**Back to Kaoru's POV**

Walking towards Aya's room, lead by Tsubaki, an unexpected sight upon us. "Stop it Megumi!" Shinichirou-ossan said. "Ojou-sama did it again," we heard Tsubaki say and run towards them. There we stand before the most frightful scene. Megumi-obaasan rushed towards the insane lady and pulled her away from Aya. Megumi-obaasan struggled to get away but her husband's strong grip kept her still.

"So," Hikaru started, "This is what's behind those bandages." "Most likely," I murmured. Shinichirou-ossan said that everyday this situation happens. Aya's eyes fluttered open. "Aya!" we said in unison. "Hikaru-kun? Kaoru-kun?" she tried to sit up but she fell back, not having enough strength. "You don't have to move," I said, "You should rest." "But how about the project?" she asked. "We still have next week to finish it," Hikaru replied.

Knowing her secret must be forbidden for her, but still we, the three of us, are the best friends. "We… We already know why you're full of injuries." Her eyes widened. "It's about Megumi-obasan, right?" Hikaru asked, thought clearly knowing the answer. Aya turned away and didn't reply.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Hikaru asked, reaching to hold her hand. I sighed quietly, _I envy Aya. Hikaru held her hand softly. _"You know that we're always here for you," he continued. I slightly smiled in relief, _Ah. It's for the sake of friendship. Not as love. _At Hikaru's words, she looked at us and saw us smiling gently at her. Second later, she was in tears. Either from the joy of knowing that we're there for her or because of overflowing sadness finally released, she finally… finally….. she finally smiled.

**Takahashi Shinichirou's POV**

"How's Megumi?" I asked as I saw a maid passing by. "She's sleeping, sir," she replied. "I see." As I closed my eyes, I saw the vision of Megumi choking Aya. I shook my head to clear my mind and proceeded to my precious daughter's room. "You know that we're always here for you," I heard Hikaru say as I peeked into the room. Aya began to cry after this was said. I was about to rush in to comfort her but as I saw her smiled, I knew from the instant that I wasn't needed. Even as her father, this was my first time to see her smile. I closed the door and turned back to my heels. Glad that Aya found someone whom she could smile.

**Back to Kaoru's POV**

_**End of Flashback**_

It's already our fourth time to visit Aya with the other members of the Host Club. Hikaru, from beside me, sighed heavily, "It's no fun without our toy around." "It can't be helped," Kyouya-sempai said, clearly knowing that it was Haruhi that my twin is referring about, "She has to go home early, she said." I looked at Hikaru. Since the time Haruhi has been revealed as a girl, Hikaru slowly grows fond of her. _It could turn into love in anytime, _I thought, _If possible, I have to avoid Hikaru from falling in love with Haruhi! _I noticed Kyouya-sempai looking at me, "Wh-What?" He turned away, "Not much… Ah, here we are."

We finally arrived at the Ootori Hospital from traveling half an hour by Kyouya-sempai's car. The driver dropped us off at the main entrance of the hospital. A middle-aged man came running towards us, calling for Kyouya-sempai. "The case is solved regarding the attempted murder of Takahashi Aya," the man said, "The suspect was brought to the headquarters this morning for some questioning." Kyouya-sempai nodded, as if saying they did a great job in solving the case, "Who is the suspect then?" "The president of Urameshi Company," came the reply.

"The Urameshi Company is the rival of the Takahashi and Hitachiin's," Kyouya-sempai explained as we arrived at the room, "It's not surprising if the Urameshi president would use Aya to bring the Takahashi down." "But they've gone too far, haven't they?" Dono said. Hikaru and I went straight beside Aya. "We're back," I said to the sleeping Aya. "Dono and the others are also here," Hikaru said. Kyouya-sempai placed the flowers we brought on the vase beside the bed, "It's a bad idea to include me on the others."

I know Kyouya-sempai is also worried of Aya. He actually talks to Aya about various things not concerning any of the club's activities. _Is this love? _Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai were on the other side of the bed. Dono sat at the edge of the bed, "I wish there's something we could do."

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dono (can also be pronounced as Tono so either is correct)

Dono roughly means "lord".

Ja

Well then

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

Nani yo are?

What is that?

-oba-san

Auntie

Oi

Hey

Ojou-sama

Mistress (as used in this chapter)

Saa

I don't know.

-sempai

Upperclassman

Un

Yes


	4. Love

**Love**

"I wish there's something we could do," Dono said. _Something we could do? _I repeated in my mind, _Something we could do to get our best friend back?_

Kaoru: Hope you're not getting tired of flashbacks but this would be the last. It's for an introduction of our relationship with Aya.

_**Flashback (Second year middle school)**_

"Hm? What's this?" Hikaru asked as he picked the yellow letter on his chair. "Maybe a love letter," I muttered. "Eh? Hontou?" my brother made a disgusting face. Aya appeared beside Hikaru and saw the letter, "It's from Sakura-san." "Sakura?" we said in unison. "You could tell easily by her handwriting," she pointed out the _To Hikaru-kun _at the back of the letter. "Hontou da," we once again said together. "As expected from Aya," Hikaru patted her back. "It's quite obvious, you know," she muttered. "And it's not quite obvious in our place," I said. Her hands reside her waist, "That's why I've been telling you to socialize." 'Socialize' struck a painful spot in us. Both Hikaru and I kept silent. As if realizing we were hurt, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Aya'a sincerity and sensitivity is what bound us together. "Nah," we waved our hand, "It's all right." "Anyway, we've been receiving these kinds of letters for quite a while, huh," I said as I glared at the letter, _Whoever wrote that will be cursed!_

"Kaoru," my handsome brother said, "She's here." I followed his gaze and grinned, "Oh, for real."

"Eh?" then Hikaru faced to my direction, "Hey, Kaoru. This girl said you're fine, too." As a queue, I went out from my hiding spot and slowly approached them, wearing a smirk almost similar to Hikaru.

Sakura gasped, "You're the real Hikaru-kun?" My identical twin sighed, "How boring. I'm getting tired of this pattern." _And I'm getting tired of cursing girls writing love letters to Hikaru, _I added in my mind. "You're horrible! Horrible!" she said, already on the verge of tears. I could sense Hikaru get pissed off as he turned to the tearful Sakura, "Aren't you the one who's cruel? Saying that either one of us is fine, who do you think you are?" "Also," I said as I was already beside him, "You don't fit in that hairstyle at all. If you want to hang around with us, improve your sense of style."

But obviously it was a lie. Aya actually doesn't have a superior sense of style. So, as sons of a fashion designer, we usually pick out her stock of clothes and choices for hairstyles. In short, she was like our doll which we could dress up.

"And next time," we said together, "confess more amusingly, okay?" And Hikaru tore the letter into pieces before the girl's eyes. This last action of Hikaru is the best, which means that she has been dumped (?) and I still have my chance. We laughed evilly as we went away. We love playing with anyone's emotions, one of the aspects that kept us from being liked by everyone.

"That's not nice," we heard a voice said. "It's none of your business," we said in unison, "Aya-chan." She walked towards us, "It's rude for her who gained courage to confess her love." "That's not love, you know," Hikaru wrapped his arm around he shoulder. "If she did love Hikaru," I wrapped my arm on her waist, "then she shouldn't like anyone other than him." _Besides, Hikaru's mine, _I thought, _No one must love him except me. _"But there are other ways to say no to her," Aya insisted. Hikaru and I sighed, "Hai, hai. Wakarimashita." She gently smiled at us that would have swept off the feet of anyone.

_**End of Flashback**_

_Back to when she could smile again, _I thought. "Kaoru," Hikaru tapped my shoulder, taking me back to reality, "We're going." "Huh? Already?" I pouted. "We've stayed here for two hours, you know," he said, obviously not attracted on my cuteness of pouting. I sighed, _I've been daydreaming more often, _"Ok, ok."

**Fast forward to episode 26 of Ouran**

"Hikaru," I said, slowly getting nervous, "This speed is too reckless!" We were chasing after Dono since we heard that he's going back to France. I'm really disappointed in his track of mind. Making trouble on convincing us to join the host club and dissolving it just like that as if nothing happened?! What about our family bond?! Are you using it to separate us?!! Deep inside, I absolutely understand Hikaru's feelings… but this speed…

"Hikaru!" I called once again, making sure that he heard it, and gripped tight at Haruhi so she wouldn't fall off. Hikaru would kill me if something happened to her… Yes, that's right. Hikaru likes Haruhi to the extent that my heart breaks with jealousy. I know Hikaru is a straight guy and I'm… a bisexual,… who loved my brother greater than just as blood ties.

"We'll bring Dono back," Hikaru finally replied. "Hikaru," I said, relieved that he answered to me. "If he never showed up, we would've been left behind in our world," he continued, "We're lucky to have met Haruhi when Aya fell into a comatose. Because of the host club, we even became friends with everyone!" he almost shouted in desperation. "For the host club to suddenly just end like this," he gripped tighter on the reins, "I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN!!!" The carriage bumped with a rock or something that sent Hikaru flying off the carriage.

I pulled the reins and glanced at Haruhi at my side, to see if she is all right, before I worriedly rushed to Hikaru. He landed on the ground full of pumpkins. _Is it just a coincidence that he landed here? _I thought, _If not then my bond with Hikaru isn't as strong as I think it is now. _I helped him stand up, "Hikaru, are you all right?" I saw him hold his arm. Sensing that he was hurt, I asked, "Does your arm hurt?" "Damn it!" he turned to his soft tone, "Are we… Are we just going to end like this, Dono?" "Hikaru," I held his hand as if saying that I'll always be there for him. There's still Aya on our side whenever we are back to our world. But Hikaru seems not to see Aya, or even me. All he sees is that _bitch_ Haruhi.

Everything went back well. Haruhi safely brought Dono back though they were soaked with water, saying that Haruhi lost control of the horses and fell of the bridge. But well, everything's fine with me. As long as Hikaru is happy then I am too. I'm his identical twin anyway.

After Mori-sempai, Haruhi is finally dancing with me. _Smile, smile, _I thought. Luckily, Haruhi didn't notice that I was forcing myself to smile, if she did then she would immediately ask why. This curious little fox! If the dance with Haruhi wasn't for the club, as Kyouya-sempai said to gain more customers, I would **never** agree to dance with her.

I saw Hikaru next to me, waiting for Haruhi. His arm was already bandaged by the school nurse. God, I was so worried of him! Honestly, I thought his arm won't heal anymore. I made Haruhi turn around and bowed at her while Hikaru caught her gently. I smiled at them, _If Hikaru really loves Haruhi, then it's better to let go. _I bit my lip to keep myself from crying as I repeated these words in my mind.

… But, it's really hard to let go of the one whom you love most…

Finally, it was Dono's turn to dance with Haruhi, pulling up his princely move and smiling all the time at Haruhi. I sighed, _If only Hikaru is that gentle to me as before… _We saw fireworks light up the black sky and I joined the other club members to watch.

"Wonderful fireworks, isn't it?" a voice came from behind as the fireworks ended. My eyes widened, recognizing the voice. I quickly turned around and saw her, Takahashi Aya. "A-Aya?!" As Dono and the others heard this, they followed my gaze and saw her. "Aya-chan!" Hani-sempai pulled her arm, "You're finally awake, Aya-chan!" "Ee," Aya smiled. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kyouya-sempai push up his glasses and smiled, obviously relieved that Aya's finally well.

Haruhi blinked, "Aya?" "The manager of the host club," Kyouya-sempai replied for her for we were all talking with Aya. "Ah. So she's the one," the cross-dressing girl said. "You must be Fujioka Haruhi, the new member," Aya approached her, smiling, "I'm the club's manager, Takahashi Aya. Nice to meet you." "Yes. Nice to meet you too," Haruhi smiled cutely. I sighed, _What can I say? She's the natural type._ "By the way, Aya-kun," Dono said, "How did you know about the Ouran Festival?" "Mako-sama brought me here," she replied. (The Hitachiin mother's name is merely an invention for her name isn't revealed yet.)

Note: Hitachiin Mako doesn't want to be called oba-san

"Mom did?" Hikaru and I repeated, "No wonder your dress is so familiar. It's mom's latest design." She looked down at her dress, "Really?" "You look good in it, Aya-kun," Kyouya-sempai smiled (no grinned?!) at her. Aya returned the dark lord's smile, "Thanks." Haruhi glanced from Aya to Kyouya-sempai. I'm sure she also noticed something between those staring.

Love is so fresh in the air in high school. Everywhere I look and turn, there's always love. But my biggest problem is that I love Hikaru… my other half… my brother… There's no way Hikaru will notice my affections because he had his eyes on Haruhi alone.

I saw Haruhi glance at Hikaru and both smiled at each other. I sighed once more, _Just as I thought. Those two are starting over._

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Dono (can also be pronounced as Tono so either is correct)

Dono roughly means "lord".

Ee

Informal saying of 'yes.'

Hai, hai. Wakarimashita.

Okay, okay. We understand.

Hontou?

Really?

Hontou da

It is (real).

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

-oba-san

Auntie

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

-sempai

Upperclassman


	5. Kiss and Hate

**Kiss and Hate**

"Oi, Kaoru-kun," Aya snapped. "What?" I said, pouting. She pointed at Kyouya-sempai, who was tapping his pen on his clipboard. "You have to dance with the girls who designated you, remember? You too, Hikaru." I scratched my head and laughed, "Yeah, right." Hikaru hugged Aya like the way Hani-sempai does, "I want to dance with Aya first." The dark lord sighed after some short pause, "You should dance with them after." My twin brother smiled, like a kid who just got a new toy, and dragged Aya to the dance floor. "You want to dance with her too," I looked at Kyouya-sempai, "Nee, Kaa-san?" He went back to writing on his clipboard, "I don't think I'm obligated to answer that question."

"Lots of things happened," I said as I got my turn in dancing with Aya. "About Hikaru-kun, right?" she glanced at him. "Yeah," I said, my voice showing disappointment, "Ever since Haruhi joined the club, his attention is always on her." "And you're jealous," she concluded. I raised my chin, "Hell yes! I'm all fired up with jealousy. She even likes Hikaru to the extent that they could start up a relationship sooner or later."

Aya is the only one who knows that I'm a bisexual, that I have a crush on Hitachiin Hikaru. "It's really hard to act as though nothing depresses me," I continued, "I wish that Hikaru and my brotherly love were real." "Kaoru-kun." I looked up and blinked back the tears. Then, I smiled at Aya, "But it's great to have a brother like him."

I dragged my worn-out body to the chair nearest to Aya, "Is it all right for you to moving around?" She nodded in reply, "It's not much work you know, just checking if our customers had their dance with their designations." "Don't stress yourself, okay?" Kyouya-sempai said from behind, making me jump in surprise. _Kyouya-sempai, _I thought, though I wanted to say it aloud, _you want to scare me to death, do you?_

"Don't take your break to long Kaoru," Kyouya-sempai turned to me, "You still have a few hundred more to dance with." "This is torture!" I growled, "Do I really have to dance with five hundred customers?" He pushed up his glasses, "It's for the club, you know." "Ah it's you," Bossanova (Kasanoda) pointed at Aya as he happen to pass by. Aya and I blinked, "Huh?" and looked at each other. "Didn't you know?" Kyouya-sempai raised his eyebrow, "Kasanoda-kun is the one who brought Aya-kun to our hospital after he stopped the thugs for the attempted murder." My jaw dropped, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" He pushed up his glasses once more, "You haven't asked so I didn't bother telling."

Aya stood up and bowed at Bossanova, "Thank you very much for saving me." The yakuza slightly blushed, "N-No problem." I smirked, "Bossanova, don't tell me you have fallen in love with her too." He turned redder, "Th-Th-Th-That's impossible. I-I-I've gotta go."

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. It's already morning and the sunlight shone through the curtains. It's been three days after the Ouran Festival yet my whole body ached till now. I had to stay in bed the whole day after since my body is numb. I flung my arm to my side to seek comfort only to find Hikaru wasn't in bed anymore. I made a face and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It's already six thirty in the morning. There's no way Hikaru could wake up earlier than me.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Hikaru was standing by the dresser. A towel was around his waist and his hair was damp wet. Most likely, he has just finished showering since he was already pulling out his uniform and undergarments from our dresser. "We're gonna be late," he said. I yawned and sat up, "What's the occasion?" "Huh?" "What made you get up so early?" A smile spread on his handsome face, "Haruhi and I are gonna go to date after club hours."

Stunned as a statue I was. _I-It can't be, _"What did you say?" He blushed, "N-Never mind. G-Get off the bed or we're going to be late."

As soon as we arrived at the classroom, Hikaru rushed towards Haruhi and greeted her cheerfully. I pretended not to see the two love birds and went straight to my seat. "Why the long face, Kaoru-kun?" Aya asked, looking at me worriedly. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Hikaru," I muttered, "… is going for a date with… H-Haruhi… But… I can't be sure. H-He—" Aya held my hand, "Kaoru-kun." As tears were about to fall, the chime was heard. "Kaoru-kun," Aya said, "Forget about it for a while and we'll discuss it with Hikaru-kun at the music room later." I rubbed my eyes, though there were no tears, and nodded.

But I can't forget about it. Not even a single bit of what Hikaru said. _'A smile spread on his handsome face and saying, 'Haruhi and I are gonna go to date.'' _Act. Act as if nothing happened. I'm good in acting anyway, hiding my true feelings from my loved one and our forbidden brotherly love. But… But still,… I wish that our forbidden love were real.

"Ah, speaking of the devil," Dono said as we entered the third music room. He danced his way to Aya and patted her head, "She's our REAL manager." "Why didn't you tell me?" Renge asked, getting all teary-eyed. Getting the idea of the situation, Hikaru and I said, "You didn't listen to us."

Renge's expression quickly changed and used her megumi laugh, "I have decided! If you already have a manager, I will promote myself as your producer." Hikaru and I slapped our own faces, "Here we go again." "It's okay right, Aya-sama?" Aya blinked several times and caught sight of us behind Renge, making gestures not to accept it. "Renge-kun's family does some business with my family," Kyouya-sempai said aloud. Our manager finally sighed, "It's all right." Our jaws dropped, "Wha--?!"

Our club planning could sometimes be so boring. It's a great effort to keep myself awake and not yawn unless I want out shadow king to get mad. I leaned on one hand and faced to the nearest couch, wishing that I could just sleep comfortably there.

But something caught my eye, something that made me fully awake and widen my eyes. There on the couch is Hikaru and Haruhi. _When the hell did they get there? _I thought, _Doesn't Kyouya-sempai mind them?_

There they were, getting all lovey-dovey, holding each other's hands and… What the hell?!! Hikaru stole a kiss from Haruhi! _It can't be! It can't be! _I screamed in my mind, _It can't be! Hikaru and Haruhi were…!! This has got to be a dream! A nightmare!!!_

But it wasn't. He stole, yet, another kiss from that fox. I began to sniff and closed my eyes. _Hikaru… Hikaru, it can't be. _I quickly stood up, making the chair fall backwards and rushed towards the exit from the nightmare.

Tears began to betray me, falling from my cheeks as I ran briskly. I don't know which direction I was headed to but as long as I could get away from my traitor of a brother. But… he doesn't know that I love him like a lover would, not as a brother. Maybe I'm not entitled to use traitor anyway.

My feet finally stopped running and found that it has led me to our classroom. With silent sniffs and sobs, I went to Hikaru's seat. Everything between us were all right until Haruhi entered our lives… until Haruhi joined the host club… until she took everyone's hearts away… until Haruhi took my brother away…..

---

Translations:

Kaa-san

Mother.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Nee/Oi.

Hey.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-sempai

Upperclassman


	6. Revelations

**Revelations**

I heavily sat on Hikaru's chair and began crying, _Oh Hikaru. How I hate myself! Why wasn't I able to confess my love to you?!_

A hand held my shoulder, "Kaoru-kun, what's the matter?" It was Aya. I slightly tilted my head, not wanting her to see my tear-stained face. But it was of no use. She pulled a chair and sat beside me. Since I'm taller than her by seven inches, she could clearly see my face. "Kaoru-kun," she called again.

I saw Kyouya-sempai standing beside the door. I couldn't read his expression because my eyes were filled with tears. I wished that he wasn't mad at me. "I saw H-Hikaru and… Haruhi," I said between sniffles, "…were k-kissing.."

Tears continued to flow from my eyes as I brought my hands to my face. My chest really hurts. It's like it is going to explode. Having a heart break isn't as easy as I thought it was in TV shows. Aya patted my back gently, saying that everything is going to be all right.

Hate was overflowed by sadness. Not once in my life did I cry this hard. Now I know Hikaru isn't mine anymore, what would be left to me? I no longer want to exist in this world anymore. Not without my other half… my twin… my only brother…

I want to cry harder but my tears were all dried up. The pain in my heart is throbbing less now. I looked up and found Aya still here with me. "Are you okay now?" she asked. Taking my last sniff, I nodded in reply, and took my handkerchief and wiped away the remaining tears. Good thing no one else entered the room while I'm crying so I don't have to come up a lousy stupid excuse.

I wiped my face and looked at the mirror. My eyes were swollen from crying and anyone could easily tell that I just cried. I sighed heavily, "Love really is a complicated thing." Noticing that I said it aloud, I quickly covered my mouth and looked around and saw Kyouya-sempai.

"What?" I asked irritably. "Hikaru managed to entertain your customers so there's no reason worrying," he said as he advances towards me. I frowned, "I see," then I managed to ask, "Did he… Did he look for me?" The sempai shook his head no, "He doesn't seem to notice that you were gone." I sighed once again, _just as I thought_. He doesn't care about me anymore. Hikaru has one track mind and I know that I'm not of any importance to him now.

"Kaoru-kun, how are you feeling?" Aya worriedly asked as Kyouya-sempai and I got out of the restroom. I tried to look cheerful and smiled, "I'm fine. I'm sorry I made you worry." Knowing that all's well, Kyouya-sempai started to head to the third music room. "Um, Aya," I muttered, "Could I… stay at your house for the night?" The dark lord stopped to his tracks and looked surprised at me. "I can't bear to see Hikaru today," I continued. "Sure," she replied, understanding completely the situation. Kyouya-sempai frowned at this and continued to walk, "I won't force you to attend the club today. If you want to leave, then leave." I smiled at him, "Thanks, sempai."

I heard a knock from outside on my temporary room for the night's stay at the Takahashi mansion. The door knob turned and Aya entered the room. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked for a hundredth time. "I'm fine," I replied slowly, "If I'm not to see Hikaru for a while." She sat beside me on the bed and remained silent as if waiting for me to speak first.

My heartbeat throbbed faster as the time passes. My emotions were all mixed up. _What is this?_ I asked myself. Though I shouldn't do it, my body moved on its own. I was already kissing Aya when I realized it. After noticing what I was doing, I was stunned yet setting it aside, I deepened the kiss.

After getting satisfied, I pulled away and looked at Aya. She was staring at me wide-eyed, not yet recovering from the shock of my actions towards her. As I touched her hand, she quickly stood up, "I'm sorry but I don't want to be Hikaru-kun's substitute."

I immediately looked away and blushed. Then, I heard her sigh heavily, "Geez, Kaoru-kun. You took my first kiss. I was saving it for Kyouya-sempai." I let out a little chuckle, "Sorry but that was my first too." Aya turned around, "You look better now."

I silently stared at my orange cell phone. Aya left a while ago, saying that she has to finish a bunch of make-up homework because of her long absence in school. _Maybe Hikaru is still on a date, _I thought. Not even a mail or call did I receive from him and it somehow irritated me.

Patiently waiting… waiting… waiting… Still none. Finally, getting tired of doing nothing, I grabbed my phone and speed dialed Hikaru's number. It was picked up by the third ring…

"Hey Kaoru. I was just wondering where you are."

_Just wondering, which means he didn't notice my absence until now? _"I'm Aya's, staying here for the night. How are you?"

"W-Well, I had a great time," he stammered. I know that he was blushing madly right now just of the thought of Haruhi.

"Say, can I spend the night there too?" he said after a long pause, "I haven't been at Aya's house for quite a while."

"Better yet spend your night at Haruhi's."

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to."

I heard him sigh and remained silent after a while. "Kaoru, you're sounding weird."

"You mean I don't sound myself?"

"I don't mean your voice but you sound like something's bothering you. You sound awkward. What's up?"

"N-Nothing." And I quickly hung up the phone before he could ask anything else. "I shouldn't have called him," I said under my breath." "You called Hikaru-kun, right?" I heard Aya say. She was standing by the slightly opened door. I nodded in reply but refusing to say anything more. "So?" "So what?" I raised my eyebrow. "How did it go?" she asked, "Are you still angry at him and Haruhi-chan?" I smiled, "Not really. Now that he found his real other half, Hikaru… is no longer important to me…"

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

-sempai

Upperclassman


	7. Is it Real? The Twin's Fight

**Is it Real or Not?... The Twin's Fight**

"Something really is disturbing you, Kaoru," Hikaru said as we made our way to the Third Music Room. "So what if something's bothering me," I muttered, "What is it to you?" "See? Something's disturbing you," he reached to check my temperature, "You don't have any fever though." Annoyed, I slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me!" Taking it as a red stoplight, he stopped asking and spaced away from me.

"Kaoru," Hikaru's dreamy voice said, "I can't sleep at all last night. You weren't beside me. Don't tell me you replaced me with someone else." I sighed, _Past is past. You disgust me, _is what I would say but for the customers, I have to act, "Hikaru," I said as he took me into his arms but inside, I was vomiting. "Kyaa!" the girls squeeled, "Forbidden brotherly love!"

As a child, I always thought that everything comes to a happy ending, like in fairy tales. Perhaps, the story in real life isn't as amusing as in those trashy tales. I brought my hand to my head, _What am I thinking? Hikaru is nothing to me anymore. We're just brothers, that's it. Nothing more._ "Kaoru," Hikaru held my shoulder gently. "Damn it!" I shouted, "Just fuck off!!" The music room fell quiet and all heads turned to me. "What's wrong with you?!" he shouted back. "What's wrong with me?!" I repeated, "I'll tell you what's wrong! It's you!!" Hikaru pointed to himself, "Me?!! Don't joke around, Kaoru!! You're the one who's been acting weird!!!" "Hey," Haruhi said who was already beside Hikaru, "Don't tell me this fight is also an act." I immediately glared at her for a long while then stomped out of the room.

My lungs were burning. I definitely screamed my lungs out at Hikaru but… surprisingly, I feel a lot better. "Finally I could sleep in my own room," I said to myself. "Kaoru-kun," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Aya looking at me worriedly. "Oh, it's you, Aya," I said cheerfully, "Aren't you supposed to be at the music room?" "I thought you were already okay?" she said, ignoring my question. "Yeah," I smiled," I'm feeling better than ever." "Kaoru-kun." "Well," I stood up after I realized that I was sitting on the staircase, "All's well ends well." "It's not well at all," Aya said, raising her voice.

I was stunned, surprised at Aya's sudden anger. It's actually my first time to see her get angry since she always just cried to express her emotions. _There's nothing to be angry about, right? _Just as my mind began to wander on Hikaru, he was standing in front of me, with Haruhi, of course. Both of us glared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

At last, eyes getting tired of looking at the person he just had a fight with, Hikaru walked past by us while Haruhi trailed from behind. I caught a glimpse from behind and saw them holding hand in hand. "Aya," I said aloud, making sure the two could hear, "I'm going to quit the host club." From the corner of my eye, I saw Hikaru stop walking. _Am I doing the right thing? _I wondered.

"Why?" Aya asked. I sighed, "I'm bored in staying the club. Besides, some ugly annoying guy took away all the fun." "I'm sorry," Hikaru said, "you asshole." I began to glare at him, "So now you noticed what you did wrong!! You're so slow, dumb ass!!!"

We were shouting our lungs out again, throwing anything that we could throw and no one stopping us; because we tend to hit Aya or Haruhi by accident if they get closer. "If you don't stop fighting, I'll make you regret it!!!" Kyouya-sempai shouted. With this, we finally stopped and tried to catch our breaths. Aya rushed to our shadow king, saying, "Kaoru-kun wanted to quit the host club." Sempai's frowned and pushed up his glasses, "Don't make a decision at your current state, Kaoru." "But it's final," I said, "I don't want to stay at the host club anymore." Kyouya-sempai stomped towards me and gave me a good punch, "Bakero!! So is that your way?!! Escaping from the rest of your life!!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!!!"

I felt my lower lip quiver. I tried not to let the tears fall. I looked at Kyouya-sempai and saw him still looking at me sharply. His knuckles had turned white from clenching his fists. _"What would you do to Aya?" _he growled, _"Are you leaving her alone?"_

Orange bed. Orange curtains. Orange closet. I forgot how my room looks like. On second thought, it's my first time to be in here. It's has always been Hikaru and my bed, Hikaru and my closet, Hikaru and my room. I realized that it feels lonely when I'm all alone. It feels lonely when I'm not with my other half.

_Escaping from it for the rest of your life, _I repeated Kyouya-sempai's words in my mind. I'm not used to be shouted at in front of everyone. Of course I'm Hikaru's opposite. While Hikaru is used at saying words with exclamations, I prefer words carried by the wind. "Kyouya-sempai may be right," I said to myself, "I may be just trying to escape thought I won't admit it."

A dying phoenix being reborn from ashes. My feeling for Hikaru is almost gone, slowly dying away. I know it's best to give up Hikaru since he and Haruhi love each other. Thought it's awfully painful, I have to do it for him.

I could feel myself shaking with nervousness. I took a big gulp and knocked at the door gently. No answer. Thinking that he wasn't in, I turned the knob and walked uninvited inside. He was there with a hard look on his face, lying on his stomach and playing with his Nintendo.

I managed to take my shaking legs beside Hikaru. I know he felt that I was there but he wasn't even glancing at me. "Hikaru," I said. Immediately, he turned to his side with his back on me. "Hikaru," I said again. He was still ignoring me. Being his twin, I exactly know how to get his attention, most especially when he's playing video games.

I took a deep breath and carried out my plan. "Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru! Hikaru!" At the tenth time, he heavily sat up and glared at me, "What, you asshole?!! Do you want another punch?!!" he lifted his fists. I quickly shook my head and inched away, knowing that he's better than me in fists fighting. "Umm… Hikaru," I murmured, "I'm sorry I shouted at you… I was just jealous." Hikaru finally took away his glued eyes from the game and looked at me, "Jealous? Don't tell me you like Haruhi?" I avoided his eyes in embarrassment, _Damn! Why did I say that I was jealous? _"W-Well not exactly….. Are you still mad at me?" He took a shrug, "I don't know…. I was just thinking of apologizing too." Silence. Smile spreading on our faces… and we laughed.

I'm sure he's also glad that we made up and became the best of friends again. "Are you really going to quit the host club?" my twin asked after his laugh died off, "If you are then I'm going to quit too." I smiled, _Then I'm still of importance of him **As his brother of course. **_"We're still one Hitachiin brothers, right? Because of the host club, we were able to make friends with everyone and **you **were able to meet **Haruhi**," I said, putting stress on 'you' and 'Haruhi,' "If you want to stay at the host club, I will also stay. You're the boss, big bro." "It makes me wonder," he rubbed his chin, "Why were you so upset yesterday?" I sweat dropped, _Shit! He remembered! _"U-Upset? Yesterday? Why?" "I know you're lying," he sang, "You know you can't keep secrets from me, Kaoru." My teeth began to chatter involuntarily, it was until Hikaru said, "Kaoru, your teeth," that I stopped.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whined, "Tell me." I laughed nervously, "That's nothing. Forget about it, Hikaru. That's nothing important." "We aren't supposed to keep secrets to each other, right?" he asked with a hind of seriousness. _Easy for you to say, _I thought, "I was… uh… jealous." Hikaru blinked, "Jealous? What are you jealous of?"

Hearing my feared question, I began to breathe faster. I could hear my heart thump loudly in my ears. _There's nothing to be scared of, Hitachiin Kaoru, _I told myself, _I don't like Hikaru anymore. _"I-I'm jealous of Haruhi… because… y-you dated with Haruhi." "What?" Hikaru leaned as though not hearing me correctly. "I'm jealous because you dated with Haruhi!" Hikaru blinked, "Huh? You mean you like Haruhi?" "Hell no!" I crossed my arms over my chest, "I wouldn't like her ever!... I mean… I like you… I like you, Hikaru."

Silence overtook the spacious bedroom. Hikaru's not blinking an eye and stunned like a statue. Taking the first, last and only chance, I closed in the space between me and Hikaru.

It feels like it lasted for days… months… years… The sensation… I felt like a heavy burden was taken off my back. But Hikaru was still staring at me wide-eyed. I raised my eyebrow, _Probably he's shocked from kissing another guy. _I snapped, breaking the hypnotism to wake him up. He started moving again, as I expected, but turned away from me. "Are you mad at me, Hikaru?" I worriedly asked, thinking that he's angry. He became red like a tomato, "I didn't notice that you're a bisexual and… that you l-like me." I smiled gently at him, like Aya does, "I've let you go." Tears began to gather in my eyes and couldn't help letting it fall.

_Everyone is being loved by their loved one… Why am I the only one who isn't? Don't I have any right to be loved? I have realized that. Yes, I can love anyone… but does, even one person, love me? I lost Hikaru and he was my everything….._

_But something… something inside kept telling me that I haven't… that there's still someone who is bound to be my fated love…_

---

Translations:

Bakero

Stupid.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

-sempai

Upperclassman


	8. Siblings!

**Siblings?!**

I ended up not quitting the host club and still acting our brotherly love, quite to Kyouya-sempai's satisfaction to gain more customers. That money whore! "Kaoru," Hikaru held me tight in his arms, "I will never let go of you." I sighed dreamily, "Hikaru." "Kyaa!" the girls squeeled, "Forbidden brotherly love!" We held each other for a long moment until my neck gets stiff from looking up at him.

"Look," I pointed at Haruhi on the other side of the music room, "Your **boyfriend** seems to be gaining more customers." Hikaru blushed but remained silent. "Our customers heard the gossip about Hikaru-kun and Haruhi-chan," Aya replied, "So Haruhi-chan falls under the yaoi category, including the two of you, and, Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai." "I see," I said, "Gossip really spreads fast." Hikaru was blushing more each second that his face looks crimson red. "Aw! Don't be bashful, Hikaru," I nudged him by the elbow. "I-I'm not," he blurted out.

"You're next customers," Aya said as she let them sit across Hikaru and me. Suddenly, a phone rang from Kyouya-sempai's direction. "Aya-kun," he called, "A call." She hurriedly ran to get it. "She's smiling isn't she," I whispered, "Expecting a call from someone?" "Let's check it out," Hikaru said as he got up from his seat. Out of curiosity, we left our customers and sneaked behind Aya. "Onii-san," we heard her say. Both of us gasped, "Onii-san?" "Oi," Kyouya-sempai looked at us sharply, "Are you leaving your customers alone?" Sighing about being caught by the dark lord, we went back to the table without another word.

After getting rid of our last customers, we quickly asked Aya about her phone conversation. "Onii-san?" she repeated, "Don't you remember Light-onii-san?" "Light?" we repeated. Kyouya-sempai sighed loud enough for us to hear, "Even as her childhood friends, you can't remember? Yagami Light… His surname is from their mother's new husband. She originally is a commoner and depends solely on Takahashi Shinchirou-san for financial needs before they divorced." Both of us raised our eyebrow, "Huh?" Aya took out her wallet and showed to us a picture.

A child of around ten years old was together with the eight year old Aya. The picture taken two years ago before their parents divorced. His hair was of light brown and has white complexion, similar to Aya's. He more looks like Aya's twin since they look alike… Then, it all flashed to my mind. He definitely was Aya's elder brother, a top student and a protective brother. He always was seen with Aya while she was home studied since she's very weak in her childhood and prone to sickness. We used to call him by the onomatopoeia of his name for we can't pronounce his name correctly before. We call Takahashi Light as Kira.

Finally remembering him, we pointed at the picture, "Kira?!" Aya smiled and nodded, "That's what we used to name Onii-san." My eyes shone in amusement, "He looks so…" "Handsome?" Hikaru asked. I nodded, "Yeah. He's perfect—" then I covered my mouth after realizing that I said it aloud and blushed. "Perfect to be Aya-kun's brother, I assume," Kyouya-sempai said as he went back in writing on his clipboard. "How come you know everything?" I muttered. "Let's say I always do my research," he grinned.

(Author's note: Aya's elder brother, Yagami Light from Death Note, was intentionally not mentioned in the past chapters as this was Kaoru's POV and has completely forgot about him)

"Hikaru-kun. Kaoru-kun," she whined, "You don't have to rummage my clothes like that. I have to let the maids arrange it again." "Let them," Hikaru said, "They don't have much to do, right?" "And besides," I held up a red and white stripped shirt with a ribbon waist and a flower design on the right side of the shirt, "You must look good since you'll be seeing Kira after a long time." "I'm not going on a date you know," she muttered. Hikaru and I ignored her and continued to scan her closet, throwing what isn't fashionable for the occasion everywhere on the floor.

At last, after admiring our latest masterpiece, Hikaru and I nodded at each other. She was wearing the red and white stripped shirt that I picked a while ago, white sweater inside it and jeans. Her long light brown hair was pulled back in a low and messy (but not too messy) bun. "Didn't kinda overdo it?" Aya asked with a disgusted expression on her face. Moving as one, we put our hand on her hips, "What are you talking about? You look great." Yes, she's perfect! Behold our masterpiece!!

"Kaoru," Hikaru nudged me, "You're blushing." I blinked dumbly and saw my red face on the mirror. Quickly, I turned away from them and covered my face. _Why did I blush? _I asked myself, _I'm sure I was only staring at Aya and… Wait! I was just staring at Aya and blushed?_ I sensed Hikaru looking towards me, "Ya all right?" "Yeah, I'm fine," I replied while taking deep breaths. "Ah!" Aya suddenly said, making me look back at her again and blushing, "Five more minutes!" "What about it?" Hikaru arrogantly asked. "Five more minutes before Onii-san and I will meet," she replied, "It's your fault for taking a lot of time." "Ah," Hikaru and I looked at each other, "We'll take Aya to the meeting place."

"This is a middle-class mall," Hikaru said as we got out of the taxi. "This is where Onii-san and I are supposed to meet," Aya replied while she walked between me and Hikaru. "But why do we have to use a taxi?" my brother irritably asked, "Isn't it better to use our car?" "Hikaru-kun, we'll be catching attention if we use a limousine or any expensive car," she stopped and turned to Hikaru, "If you'll just be complaining, why do you insist on coming anyway?" "Oh, so that's what the car is called. Limousine, huh? I didn't know," he rubbed his chin, ignoring Aya. He immediately laughed after a while and patted Aya's head, "I wasn't really complaining. You look cute when you get angry." "That's my line," I muttered. Hikaru blinked twice before grinning, "Gomen yo, Kaoru. I forgot that you like Aya." I blushed and hid my face with my bangs. "Oh look. He's blushing," he laughed once more until I growled, "Hikaru!" and dragged him by his ear, "Just shut up!"

Finally, we saw the guy from Aya's picture, the light brown haired guy, Takahashi Light. _He's more handsome in than the picture, _I thought, _He really looks like Aya, like an angel. _"Aya," he waved at us, "Hikaru and Kaoru came along too?" She shyly nodded, "Sorry I'm late." "I don't mind," he smiled gently, "So let me guess. Hikaru is the one dragging Kaoru?" "No, I'm Hikaru," he replied as he rubbed his ear, "Damn Kaoru! You don't know how to treat your elder brother." Light laughed, "It's good to see the three of you again. It's been five years since I last saw you."

Aya with Light and Hikaru and I trailing close behind. "How is Okaa-san doing?" Aya suddenly asked. Light turned to her, looking surprised, and cleared his throat, "She's doing well. She changed her name to Sachiko for whatever reason." Aya gave out a smiled, "That's good. She likes her new family." _Aya still cares for her mother after all she's been through, _I told myself. "It's good to see you finally smile, Aya," Light said, disturbing my thoughts, "I have to thank the two of you, Hikaru, Kaoru. You have been taking good care of my sister." He smiled at us but then stopped and muttered to his side, "Stop disturbing me, Ryuk." I looked at his direction but saw no one. _Perhaps talking to himself or…, _a shiver ran up my spine, _a ghost?! _"Who is Ryuk?" I immediately asked to cover up my fear. "Nothing," he replied, "Just one of my idioms."

"Takahashi-sama," an old lady from a café said. As if recognizing who she is, Light smiled at her, "It's been a long time, Obaa-san." "You know her, Onii-san?" Aya asked while tugging on his sleeve. "Aa," he replied, "Ottou-san brought me here when I'm still a Takahashi. The old woman owns this café since ten years ago." The old lady approached us, "I haven't seen you since your parents divorced. And… who might they be? You're friends?" "Yes. This is Hikaru and Kaoru," Light pointed at us formally with grace then patted Aya, "This is my younger sister, Takahashi Aya." "Oh. She is your younger sister, Takahashi-sama? She looks so beautiful." I felt myself smile, _Of course she is! _"Is she the successor of your family business?" the old lady asked. Light nodded, "Yes. I feel bad, though. Letting her be the successor of our many businesses. She could get stressed our everyday." "How come you know all about the Takahashi?" Hikaru asked rudely, "Are you a stalker?" "This mall is owned by Takahashi Shinichirou-sama," came the reply, "He always visits here with Light-sama before."

I lay on my back and stared blankly at the ceiling. I didn't know that that middle-class mall was owned by the Takahashi's, which gave me quite a surprise. But what's on my mind was Light's parting words before we separated ways…

_"I have to thank the two of you for making Aya happy despite my absence. And…, I'm sure both or one of you has feelings for her," _Light turned to me and grinned, _"Just don't hurt her feelings or I'll come and kill you."_ I shivered with fear. His grin slowly turned to a smile, _"It's just a joke. Well then, I'll leave Aya to you."_

"Am I too obvious?" I asked myself. Hikaru suddenly appeared on my side, "Very obvious for Light. He easily notices anything before anyone else does." I heavily sighed, "What am I going to do?" "As far as I noticed, you are a guy, no doubt," Hikaru replied, "It makes me wonder how fast you recovered from your heartbreak," he pause, "Kaoru, you love Aya, don't you?" "I don't know," I sighed, "I'm completely confused. I've been feeling like this whenever I'm with Aya before I liked you." The room fell silent until Hikaru broke the silence, "I'm not sure if I should tell you this but," he looked at me, "Aya likes you before."

---

Translations:

Aa

Informal saying of 'yes.'

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Gomen yo.

My bad.

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Obaa-san

Grandmother/ Used to address old women.

Oi.

Hey.

Okaa-san

Mother.

Onii-san

Elder Brother.

Ottou-san

Father.

-sama

"Master" or "Mistress."/ This honorific is used primarily in addressing persons much higher in rank than oneself, and in commercial and business settings to address and refer to customers.

-san

Honorific. Carries the meaning of "Mr.," "Ms.," "Miss," etc., but used extensively in Japanese than its English equivalent.

-sempai

Upperclassman


	9. Give Up Pride

**Give Up Pride**

I glanced at Aya. She looks prettier than before… Or was it just me? "Kaoru," Hikaru said, "What's the matter?" I quickly shook my head but refused to take my eyes away from her. She was shining with beauty that I couldn't resist looking at her. "Looking at Aya again?" I felt a Hikaru's breathe on my neck. I jumped out of the seat and glared at him, "Don't do that!" "Well, are you looking at her?" he asked again. I felt heat rush to my cheeks, "What's wrong with looking at her?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and said, "Hey, chill." Then he turned to look at Aya, "Kyouya-sempai's stroking her legs!" _What?! _I turned at them and saw Aya and sempai talking. Well, just talking. "Nanda, you are playing tricks on me again." My twin smiled widely, "And you're jealous of Kyouya-sempai," he waved at them, "Hey Aya. Could you keep Kaoru company? I have an errand." "_Hikaru,_" I growled.

I felt myself shrinking in my seat. _Darn it! _I shouted inside my mind, _Why does Hikaru have to leave me with Aya? _"Having the whole place snow?" Kyouya-sempai played with his pen, "It's not a bad idea to bring the concept of Christmas." "Do you have any more ideas, Kaoru-kun?" Aya turned to me. I blushed, "Wh-What ideas?" "Decorations of Christmas for our club," Aya replied, "Weren't you listening until now?" I looked down, "N-No. Not really." From the corner of my eye, I saw sempai raise his eyebrow, "Well, this looks interesting… Kaoru, you have taken a liking to Aya-kun, haven't you?" I stood up and slammed my hands on the table, "What are you talking about?!" In an instant, all heads turned to me. Luckily, no one else is around except for the club members. Kyouya-sempai pushed up his glasses and grinned, "Never mind. I was talking to myself." "Kaoru-kun," Aya looked at me worriedly, enough to make me stop being angry. _Calm down, me, _I took deep breaths and sat back down, "Sorry."

"You don't have to leave me with Aya," I told Hikaru. He began to raise his eyebrow, "It didn't turn out well?" "Yes, obviously," I said as I folded my arms. "Did you have a fight?" "It's just my temper," I replied, making it sound like it's not a big deal. Yet, remembering Aya's expression made me feel guilty for my stupidity. "It's rare for you to be angry," he exclaimed, "You're often calm." I sighed, knowing my brother is right, "Actually—" "Kaoru-kun," Aya called from behind us, "Are you all right?" "I'm sorry, Aya," I scratched my head, "I lost control of my temper." "For once, you acted like Hikaru-kun," Aya said. "I did?" I blinked and pointed myself dumbly. "Well, I'm going ahead to our classroom," Hikaru started to walk away, "I'll wait there."

I sighed, "Geez! He left me again." "Kaoru-kun." I looked at Aya and held her hands, "I've been confused these past days and I have thought about it… Whatever they say, it cannot stop me from loving you." Aya sweat dropped, "Hai?" "I know that I loved Hikaru more than anyone but," I looked into her eyes, "I've been feeling different whenever I'm with you. I mean, I love you." "I don't… get your joke," she said, raising one eyebrow.

Getting irritated and knowing that only **this **explanation would she understand, I crushed my lips with hers. I could feel her body stiffen and I pulled away to look at her. She lowered her eyes to avoid looking at me but didn't struggle from my grip.

Suddenly, near the corner, we heard a loud sound that made us look. It was Kyouya-sempai and his eyes were glaring at me. "I haven't thought that it could be this serious," he stomped towards us and roughly pulled Aya with him. After noticing his tight grip on her, my temper quickly rose. "Sempai!" I shouted, "You're hurting Aya!" Yet, he ignored me and kept his grip on her despite hearing her whimpers.

"Kaoru, you still worried at Aya?" Hikaru asked after he finished showering, "You confessed to her already, right?" I nodded, "Kyouya-sempai got angry and brought Aya to the music room." Hikaru raised eyebrow, "And then?" "And then," I continued, "He locked the door." "What?!!" my brother dropped his towel to his surprise, "Y-Y-You mean th-they…" I pointed at his lower half, which was covered with nothing than his dropped towel, "Hikaru, towel." He blushed madly as he quickly picked up his towel and wrapping it around his waist, "Well, did they **do **it?" "Saa." "Kaoru-obocchama, Ootori-obocchama is here," a maid said from outside.

"It's surprising for you to ask me out," I exclaimed, "Except for threatening and forcing me, of course." Kyouya-sempai smiled, "I've come to ask forgiveness for my rudeness a while ago." "It's okay, Kyouya-sempai," I smiled back, "I'm sorry for my temper too… But where are we going?" It's been around fifteen minutes since the car drove out our house and we have been silent for the whole time. "I'm taking you to Aya-kun's house," he replied, "I wanted you to say sorry to her for me." Then, he began to frown, "Kaoru, Aya-kun likes you." I gasped at this, "How--?" "It's because…"

**Kyouya's POV**

Finally arriving at the now empty music room, I released my grip on Aya-kun and pushed her on the near couch. "Kyouya-sempai," she began to tremble, as if getting the idea. "You're mine," I hissed as I lay her down, pressing my body to hers as close as possible, "You're mine, Aya-chan." "I… I thought you were one of my close friends," Aya-kun began to cry. However, it didn't stop me. I began to lick and bite her neck, smirking at hearing her gasps.

My hands were roaming and stroking every part of her body, now that I removed her uniform, leaving her only with her bra and panty on. I was busy gripping on her hips to grind with my erection when I noticed her crying. Pulling away, I saw her eyes were tightly closed and tears continuously flowing from her eyes. Then, I snapped into reality and I realized that I what I was doing. _It's not like me to let my emotions take over me, _I thought, _This is all wrong. I shouldn't be doing this. _I brought my hand to my cheek and felt an unexpected trail of wetness. Wanting to somehow forgive myself, I gently pulled up Aya into my arms.

**Back to Kaoru's POV**

My eyebrow twitched, "You really did it." "I'm still not finished," he said. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief, "So you continued?" The dark lord pushed up his glasses, "Don't be ridiculous… She fell asleep from crying so I have to take her home," he continued, "And she keeps calling you while asleep." Surprised, I looked at him, "She is?" "I assume that you don't believe me," Kyouya-sempai looked back at me, "You'll know after talking with her."

"Aya?" I called as I entered her room. I saw her at the lanai and walked up to her. She turned around and saw me, "Kaoru-kun." I smiled and wrapped my arms around her slim waist, "I'm here." "What are doing in here?" she asked. "I just came and you're asking me to leave already. You—" I clamped my mouth closed and removed my arms from her. "What's the matter, Kaoru-kun?" "It's so fast," I muttered, "I just confessed to you and already visiting you after, though I didn't know yet if you will reject me." She suddenly blushed and turned away. "I… I thought you and Kyouya-sempai were… you know," I blushed at having said this. I felt arms on my shoulders and noticed Aya tiptoeing to kiss me. I smiled, knowing that she has finally responded.

As soon as she pulled away, I saw Aya's face all red. I smiled gently and whispered, "Aya… I love you." Pulling her back into my arms, I absent mindedly ran my hand through her hair, "Please believe me. I really do." After a while of staying like this, Aya began to tremble. I heard her whispering while pressing her head to my shoulder, "I love you too… Kaoru-kun…"

---

Translations:

-chan

Honorific. Can be used either as a diminutive (e.g., with a small child—"Little Sasuke"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear").

Hai?

Yes?

-kun

Indicates familiarity or affection.

It is used by superiors in addressing inferiors, by males of roughly the same age and status in addressing each other, and in addressing male children.

Nanda

Why

-obocchama

Master

Saa

Who knows

-sempai

Upperclassman

Author's note: Much to everyone's disappointment, (if anyone likes this story) this is the last chapter. Sorry for quite the long wait for the chapters and thanks for reading until the last chapter.


End file.
